The New Charmed Ones
by Hermione475
Summary: Title explains it all.
1. We're What? NO WAY!

_**The New Charmed One's **_

_**Character Bio's **_

_**Melinda**_

_**Full Name**__- Melinda Jane Elric_

_**Birthday-**__September 15_

_**Age-**__18_

_**Occupation**__- College student_

_**Power-**__ moving things with her mind_

_**Lives**__- she in Dublin Ireland with her older sister Marnie_

_**Description-**__5'0 115 pounds hazel eye's and brown hair has a boyfriend _

_**Personality – **__A snooty loud mouth teenager that thinks that she knows everything and has a bad habit of getting into trouble._

_**Marnie**_

_**Full Name- **__Marnie Dawn Elric_

_**Birthday-**__ October 31_

_**Age-**__25_

_**Occupation-**__Veterinarian_

_**Power-**__ Freezing Time_

_**Lives-**__In Dublin Ireland _

_**Description-**__5'7 125 pounds green eye's Auburn Red hair and single_

_**Personality-**__ is a natural born leader, out going, a helper to others, a little bit of a Romantic and a peace maker when need be _

_**Madison**_

_**Full Name-**__ Madison Lilly Elric _

_**Birthday-**__ April 8_

_**Age-**__22_

_**Occupation-**__ Fashion Designer _

_**Power-**__premonitions_

_**Lives-**__France_

_**Description-**__5'4 120 pounds brown hair with strawberry blond highlights eye's hazel and single _

_**Personality-**__Happy and open to new things_

_**Setting:**__Marnie is going into the police station to bail Melinda out._

_**Disclaimer –**__ I do not own the show Charmed it was a shame that they ended it the way they did so I'm going to try my hand at this story writing thing let me know if you like it I also have one other story other then this one check it out and see what you think of it its still a work in progress though so if you review be nice please well with out further a do here is chapter one._

_**Chapter 1- We're What? NO WAY!!**_

"_Excuse me I called a few minutes ago about my sister Melinda Elric I'm here to post her bail." Said Marnie. _"_Alright if you would just feel out of theses papers and _

_well get everything started as soon as your done." Said the cop handing Marine the papers to feel out along with a pen and clipboard -Marnie feels out the papers _

_and hands them back a few minutes later alone with the bell money- "Here you are sir." Said Marine as she handed the papers and the bell money to the cop behind _

_the desk_. "_Thank you Miss it will just be a minute and ill go get her." Said the cop. _"_OK. thank you." Said Marine as she turned to sit in a chair and wait_

_-About 5 minutes latter- the cop brings Melinda out form the holding cell in the back of the building-"Here you are Miss." Said the cop as he brought Melinda around_

_ to the front of the desk were Marnie was waiting. _"_Thank you officer is she fee to go now or is there something else that she needs to do before she can go?" Asked _

_Marnie as she stood up_. "_No miss she can go we are finished here she can go home." Said the cop._ "_OK thanks again we want take up any more of your time I'm sure _

_you're a busy man." Said Marnie taking Melinda by the shoulder and guiding her toward the exit_. "_So what's your excuse this time Melinda?" Asked Marnie looking _

_over at Melinda who Says nothing but just glares at Marnie and walks out the front door of the police station."This is the fifth time this month that I have had to _

_come down here and get you at this rate I'm going to have to put a lean on the house just to have money to get back and forth to work- sighs- I have a good mind to _

_leave you in there maybe then you'll learn your lesson" Said Marnie as she followed Melinda out the door._ "_Yeah…Yeah what ever!" said Melinda getting in the car.  
_

_**At The House**_

"_Were do you think that you are going?" Asked Marnie as Melinda started to go upstairs. _"_Up Stairs to bed do you mind." Said Melinda fixing to go upstairs._

"_OK but don't think for one minute that this conversation is over young lady." Said Marnie as Melinda stomps up stairs and slams the door. _"_Oh that little." Said _

_Marnie about ready to explode here's Melinda turn up her ratio Marnie goes to the living room picks up the phone and calls here Sister Madison_. "_Hello." Said _

_Madison answering the phone._ "_How many years do you think id get if I feed our younger sister to Nessy?" Asked Marnie sarcastically. _"_Oh hey Marnie what _

_happened now?" Asked Madison. "She got arrested again for the fifth time this month I swear I don't know were she gets it from." Said Marnie sighing  
_

_"Not again." Said Madison sighing. _"_Yes again." Said Marnie annoyed with Melinda._ "_Why is she doing this? Do you think she's doing it for attention?" Asked _

_Madison wondering._ "_I don't know really I don't but I'm about ready to give her some attention." Said Marnie making Madison laugh what do you think that I should_

_ do I have tried to talk to her and as you can see that's not helping." Said Marnie_ exhaustedly. "_How about I come down for a little wail maybe I can talk to her I mean _

_it can't hurt right." Said Madison_ suggesting. "_If you think that it will help Ok sure besides it might give us some time to catch up whilel we're at it. But want that mess_

_ with your Fashion Show?" Asked Marnie. _"_Nah it won't I got one over that way soon any way so it want mess with nothing." Said Madison assuring her sister.  
_

"_Oh ok if you're sure that it want mess up any thing." Said Marnie_. "_Yeah I'm sure I'll be there in a few days." Said Madison_. "_Ok then I'll see you when you get here _

_and I promise I'll try not to kill her till you get here." Said Marnie_. "_I know that you can handle it sis and if you did feed her to Nessy then I don't know how they _

_will take it well don't do any thing that you'll regret and ill see ya when I get there ok sis." said Madison laughing. _"_Ok I won't I'll just wait till you get here so I'll _

_have some help." Said Marnie relieved. _"_Ok that works. bye sis!! see ya when I get there." Said Madison_. "_Ok bye. have a good flight here. see ya when ya get here." _

_Said Marnie and They both hung up laughing and wondering if the other was just as bad or not worse then there younger sister and if so what would there mother_

_think, but little did they know that something truly amazing was about to happen._

_A/N: Well there's the first chapter let me know what ya think and if you have any thing that I could add or some ideas please let me know this is Hermione signing off good night every one have a nice day and a good night._

_**  
**_


	2. Home Coming

Chapter 2 Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show charmed but I own some of the characters

- Melinda hears a nock on her door - GO AWAY!!" Said Melinda throwing a pillow at the door at her sister.

"Don't you have class tomorrow?" Asked Marnie

"Yeah what about it?" Asked Melinda glaring.

"Its past ten that's what and turn that down your going to wake the dead with that racket." said Marnie having to yell over the radio.

-Melinda jumps up turns the music down jumps on her bed add screens into her pillow-

"Yeah I know you hate me and im the worse person ever." said Marnie walking out of the room and going to bed.

-7:00Am A few days later-

-The phone rings and Marnie answers it-" hello." said Marnie

"Hey sis." said Madison

"Oh hey." said Marnie

"I'm on my way there I just got in." said Madison

"Oh ok well the Demon child is up stairs in her room suppost to be studying," said Marnie

"Ok well ill be there soon." said Madison

"Ok I'll see ya when you get here." said Marnie

-They say there goodbyes and hangs up-

Marnie heads up stairs and goes into Mulinda's room with out knocking to find her boyfriend studying her-

"Marnie!!" said Mulinda shocked that she had been walked in on

"So this is what you call studying huh what's the course How to Out 101?" asked Marnie making Melinda Turn bright red. Lessen missy if I'm not getting any neither are you Marnie goes over and gets Madison's boyfriend by the ear and drags him out of her bedroom.

Madison gets mad slams the door to her bedroom and screams-

-Marnie drags Madison's boyfriend down the stairs and escorts him out the door with her foot-"Bad boy try that again and I'll have you fixed-Marnie watches as Madison's boyfriend run away- well I think that he got the idea." said Marnie as she closed the door behind her.

-Madison pulls up in a Taxi pays the driver and gets out-

Marnie see's the door open-"Hey you missed the show." said Marnie

"I did?" asked Madison.

"Yap you member me telling you that she was studying?" asked Marnie

"Yeah why." asked Madison

"Well apparently the course she is taking is How To Make Out 101." said Marnie making Madison Laugh. I caught her and scruffie making out." said Marnie

-Madison bust out laughing-"she's still dating that guy?" asked Madison

"Yeah but that might change." said Marnie

"Hopefully I mean a sister of mine dating something like that ugh." said Madison

"Well if it does you can think me-here's Madison laugh- no really I think that I pulled it off this time."said Marnie

"You sure you thought that you broke them up the last time but it did not work there still together.

"Yeah but last time I did not threaten to have him fixed if he did it again either." said Marnie smerking causing Madison laugh.

"I think that you did pull it off this time." said Madison

"Yap." said Marnie

"Well I'm going to go see what Mulinda's up to." said Madison

"Knowing her screaming and hating me." said Marnie

-Madison walks up stairs and Knocks on the door-

"GO AWAY!" Said Melinda

"Will I see how you treat your sisters." said Madison

"Madison is that you?" asked Melinda as she got up and opened the door.

"Hey there sis." said Madison

-Madison gasps and pulls her into a bear hug making Madison laugh-

"Miss me?"Asked Madison

"I can't stand the drill Sargent any longer how did you put up with it for so long?" Asked Melinda

"Aw she's not that bad." said Madison

"Puh she's a female rain man." said Melinda

"Mel you have to stop trying to rebell and focus collage." said Madison

"Im Tring but its so hard- sighs- how do you understand any thing that they say its like they are speaking another stinking LANGUE." said Melinda

"Just try harder Mal." said Madison

"But I have." said Melinda

"Have you asked for help?" asked Madison

"Well no but.." said Melinda

"Well what is it that your having trouble with?" asked Madison

"Well all of it." said Melinda

"Mal why did you not ask for help?" Asked Madison

"The teachers leave and I can never catch them." said Melinda

"Oh well let me see what you got." said Madison

"Ok." said Melinda going and getting her Math book and her other home work that she has to do.

"Goodness that's a lot sis." said Madison

"Yeah you see what I mean?" asked Melinda

"Well lucky for you I still remember how to do some of this stuff." said Madison

"Really but what about the Math?" asked Melinda making a funny face

"You'll have to have Marn for that one." said Madison

"Oh man." said Melinda

"What is it?"Asked Madison

"Can't I just fail Math?" asked Melinda

"MEL.." said Madison sounding very shock at what she just heard

"What?" Asked Melinda wining

"You can't just fail Math." said Madison

"I don't know I'm doing a good job so fare." said Melinda

"Aw you have to do is ask Marnie and me to help." said Madison

"You ok but the she demon want help me." said Melinda

"MEL..."Said Madison once again shock at what she just heard "she is not a demon she is our sister." Said Madison

"No well then how do you explain the horns huh?" asked Melinda causing Madison to laugh well all I here is do this do that im not a kid any more

"Well your not Mal." said Madison

"Well then why don't she give me a break?" asked Melinda

"I don't know." said Madison

-It starts thundering and lighting out side-

-Marnie comes up stairs and knocks on the door-"Can I come in?" asked Marnie

"Yeah."said Melinda

-Marnie walks in-"There's a bad storm heading our way." Said Marnie

"Oh man." said Mulinda

"I just thought that I would come and let you know." said Marnie

"Oh ok." said Madison

"Its getting late any one have a preferace on what they want for dinner?" asked Marnie

"Nope." said Madison looking over at Mel

"What about you?" asked Marnie

" it does not matter to me." said Mulinda

"Ok." right as Marnie walks out the door the lights go off

-Mel screams-"I can't see a thing." said Melinda

"Madison pulls out her cell and flips it open-the breaker proudly just fliped."

"What's the cell phone for?" asked Mulinda

"For light." said Madison

"Oh." said Mulinda

-Marnie comes threw the door with flashlights-"who's coming with me to the basement?" asked Marnie

"We'll all three will go." said Madison

- they all go to the basement and goes to the fuse book-

"It looks like it blow." said Madison

"Mulinda looks around-" is all this mom's stuff?" asked Mulinda

"Yeah." said Marnie

"Cool." said Mulinda as she starts diging and going threw it

"What are you doing?" asked Madison

"Looking." said Mulinda

"Well I think that we have some more fuses in the gurage I'll go get them and ill be back in a minute

"You two go ahead im going to stay here and go threw this stuff said Mulinda taking out a candle

Madison follows Marnie out to the gerage and Mulinda keeps going threw the stuff till she finds an old leather book-

- the lightening flickers making Mulinda jump and the book flips open to the front page that has a passage writen on it

-Mulinda looks at it and reads it out loud and looking confused after what she just read the house starts to chake and a bright light comes threw the shandler in the dinning room and the power comes back on and a piture on the fire bord of the girls changes putting them closer together-

"What the.." said Mulinda

-Marnie comes back with Madison right on her hills-"What the hell was that?" asked Marnie

"I don't know it happened after I read this." said Mulinda showing Marnie the book of shadows.

"This is a book of witch craft Mulinda." said Marnie

"Its what?" asked Mulinda

"It's a book of WitchCraft tell me you did not read thisout loud." said Marnie

"I did not know what it was." said Mulinda

"Oh geat."said Murnie

"Wait what does that mean?" asked Madison

"Yeah what does it mean?"asked Mulinda

looks at the book wait calls us sisters three well not only have you gotten your self into this mess you have gotten all of us into it as well thinks a lot sis just what we don't need storms out of the basement into her room and closes the door.

N/A there it is if you like it please review the next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
